Ignition
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After 4 weeks of dating, Finn and Flame Princess are thinking about going to the next level. But after a word with her father, Flame Princess starts to avoid Finn. So can Jake find out what's going on and fix the problem?


Ignition

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

(Finn enters the living room)

(Finn sits down)

(Finn looks around)

(Finn takes out a photo of Flame Princess)

Finn: (sigh)

(Jake walks in)

Jake: S'up, man.

Finn: Oh. Hey, Jake.

Jake: How you been doin'?

Finn: I've been fine, man. Why you askin'?

Jake: It's just that…well…It's been 4 weeks that you and Flame Princess have been goin' out. What's the report so far?

Finn: Everything's goin' smooth, my friend. I really think that FP and I are really cool together.

Jake: Well that's pretty nice, bro. You know. I think that you're pretty close to the stage that me and Lady are in.

Finn: What do you mean?

Jake: Well…You see…You and FP are in the like-like stage. But I think that, soon, you guys'll be in the "like-like" stage. You know what I mean?

Finn: I don't get it.

Jake: Never mind. You'll know what I mean when you hit that level. Hehehehe…..

Finn: Hmmm….

Jake: So you ready for your date, man?

Finn: Yeah, man. I even have this jar of ashes from the times that we've been together. I'm gonna give it to her as a gift.

Jake: Eh…It's a start.

(Finn and Jake exit)

(Scene #2: Flame Princess' House)

(Flame Princess is inside her house)

(Flame Princess burns the grass in the shape of a heart)

(Flame Princess burns the out the symbols F+FP inside the heart)

Flame Princess: (sigh)

(A flambit comes to Flame Princess)

(Flame Princess rubs the flambit)

(There is a knocking at the door)

(Flame Princess opens the door)

Flame Princess: Hey, Finn.

Flame Knight 1: No. Far from it.

(Flame Knights takes Flame Princess)

Flame Princess: Hey! What are you- AAAAAAAA!

(Later)

Finn: Yo, Flame Princess. I'm here…..Flame Princess?

Jake: Maybe she's still in her house.

(Finn and Jake walk up to Flame Princess' house)

Finn: Hey, Flame Princess. You in there? I got a gift for you…Flame Princess? Maybe she's asleep.

Jake: Hmmm….I don't know, man. Somethin' just doesn't seem right.

Finn: 'Nah. She's just tired. I'll just talk to her tomorrow and we'll have our date then. I'm tellin' you we're pretty tight.

Jake: Can't argue with that.

Finn: Yeah.

(Finn and Jake walk home)

(Scene #3: Fire Kingdom)

(Fire Knights take Flame Princess to the Flame King)

Flame Princess: Let me go! (grunt) I said let…me…GO!

(Flame Princess grows into a massive inferno)

(One of the Flame Knights breaks a glass containing a bottle of water)

(A Flame Knight throws the bottle of water at Flame Princess)

Flame Princess: AAAAAAAA!

(Flame Princess shrinks down)

(Flame Knights throws Flame Princess on the ground)

(Flame Princess looks up to Flame King)

Flame Princess: …Dad.

Flame King: Princess! I need to share a word with you.

(Scene #4: Flame Princess' House)

(Flame Princess is sitting on a boulder)

(Finn and Jake come in)

Finn: There she is.

Jake: Go for it, man.

(Finn walks up to Flame Princess)

Finn: Hey, Flame Princess.

Flame Princess: Finn.

Finn: Hey, don't mind me asking. But where were you yesterday?

(Flame Princess backs away from Finn)

Finn: FP what's wrong?

Flame Princess: Finn, you have to leave.

Finn: But wha-

Flame Princess: Please, Finn. Go.

Finn: Flame Princess, what's go-

(Flame Princess makes a firewall between her and Finn)

Finn: AAAAAAAAA!

Jake: Finn!

Flame Princess: I'm sorry.

(Flame Princess runs away)

(Jake runs over to Finn)

Jake: Dude, you O.K.?

Finn: What the heck was that about?

Jake: Don't worry, man. Maybe she's just guilty from steppin' out on your date. It's just one of the few kinks of havin' girlfriend.

Finn: I don't know. I think somethin's messed up. I just…don't know.

Jake: Come on, Finn. Let's go sleep this off.

Finn: (sigh) I guess.

Jake: Come on. This'll all be over until you know it.

(Scene #5: Treehouse)

Jake: Finn. Finn. Come on, buddy. Wake up.

Finn: Huh? What?

Jake: You…uh, ready to talk to Flame Princess?

Finn: I don't know, man. I don't really….see the point anymore.

Jake: What? Dude, everything is gonna be fine. It's just a phase.

Finn: You sure this'll be cool.

Jake: Positive. You two just need to work things out. Now let's go.

(Scene #6: Fields)

(Flame Princess is sitting on the grass)

(Flame Princess burns out the shape of a heart)

(Flame Princess burns out the symbol "?" inside the heart)

Flame Princess: (sniffles)

(Finn and Jake behind a tree)

Finn: (whispers) There she is.

Jake: (whispers) Now, remember. Just keep goin' when she starts to get denial.

Finn: (whispers) Alright. Got it.

Jake: (whispers) Go get er', dude.

(Finn walks over to Flame Princess)

Finn: Flame Princess.

Flame Princess: (gasps)

(Flame Princess backs away from Finn)

Finn: Please, Flame Princess. Give me a chance to talk.

Flame Princess: No, Finn. You have to stay away from me.

Finn: Will you just tell me why?

Flame Princess: No. You just…..just won't understand.

Finn: Flame Princess, come on. Gimme a chance to speak up.

Flame Princess: No, Finn. I can't be seen talking with you.

Finn: Flame Princess-

(Flame Princess charges a fireball)

Flame Princess: Finn. Please don't make me-

Finn: Flame Princess. Please. You're my GF and I really need you to tell me.

Flame Princess: Why do you think I would actually tell you now?

Finn: Because you're the person that I would trust right now.

(Flame Princess discharges her fireball)

Flame Princess: What?

Finn: Look. I don't know if I'm wrong, but I think that I would be pretty mashed up without you. I mean you're bright, beautiful. I mean you're basically the most awesome girl that I know.

(Flame Princess blushes)

(Flame Knights watching Finn and Flame Princess in the distance)

Flame Knight 1: Yep. It happened.

Flame Knight 2: OOOOOOOH! I told you it would. Now you owe me.

Flame Knight 1: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Let's do that when our break is over. Now let's get them.

(Flame Knights run over to Finn and Flame Princess)

Flame Princess: You'd….you'd say all that even though I-

Finn: Really. Everything's cool. We just have to keep an open head in this.

(Finn and Flame Princess stare at each other)

(Flame Princess eventually sees the Flame Knights)

Flame Princess: (gasps)

Finn: What? What's wrong?

Flame Princess: …No…..No. No.

(Flame Princess backs away from Finn)

Finn: Flame Princess-

Flame Princess: No, Finn. We can't.

Finn: But-

Flame Princess: No. We can't, Finn. We can't see each other anymore.

Finn: But-

(Flame Princess makes a large firewall between her and Finn)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn and Flame Princess stare at each other)

(Finn runs away to the Treehouse)

Jake: Finn. Finn wait! (sigh) Why that little…

(Flame Knights approach Flame Princess)

Flame Princess: Alright I've done what the Flame King wanted. Now leave me alone.

Flame Knight 1: Yeah, right. That was less than I thought you'd give to em'.

Flame Princess: Hey. Just because he isn't a killer doesn't mean I have to be one.

Flame Knight 2: Never mind that. It's time for you to experience what water tastes like.

Jake: (gasps) I gotta tell, Finn.

(Jake runs to the Treehouse)

(Scene #8: Treehouse)

(Finn is motionless in bed with no emotion)

(Jake climbs up the bedroom ladder)

Jake: Finn. Finn. You O.K.?

Finn: Dude, I am tots mashed up. Potatoes mashed up.

Jake: Look, man. Can I tell you some stuff?

Finn: You're not gonna be hopped up and stuff are you?

Jake: No, man. Not in a kagillion years.

Finn: (sigh) Alright. Lay it on me.

Jake: O.K. First off, Flame Princess wasn't mad at you. She was just tryin' keep you.

Finn: What you talkin' 'bout, man?

Jake: You see, her dad said you can't be with FP 'cause he knows that you're not a psycho like he thought you were.

Finn: Since when was I a psycho?

Jake: Uhhhh….Not important. All that is, is that FP's gonna get got 'cause she's your GF.

Finn: What?! Well we gotta go!

Jake: Hop on!

(Finn and Jake leave the Treehouse)

Finn: I'm comin' for you Flame Princess!

(Scene #9: Fire Kingdom)

Flame Knight 1: You ready to be doused, princess? Hehehehe…..

(A flame citizen gives the Flame Knight the water bottle)

Flame Knight 1: Flame King. Permission for countdown.

Flame King: Permission granted.

All Flame Citizens: Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three-

(Finn and Jake bust through the door with flame shield)

Flame Princess: Finn!

Finn: Hand over Flame Princess, you butts!

(Jake stretches out his arm and picks up Flame Princess)

Flame Knight: Never! Attack!

Flame King: Wait. This is good.

Flame Knight: But, my king-

Flame King: Silence. Prince Finn. You wish to claim my daughter?

Finn: That's right, Flame King. And I'll do anything.

Flame King: Well, Prince Finn. You can claim Flame Princess, if you can prove that you are a ruthless killer.

Finn: Isn't there somethin' else I can do?

Flame King: No.

Finn: But….well….I don't know anyone who I wanna croak.

Flame King: Well. You do have your dog.

Finn: No way, man. There is no way I'm killin' my best friend.

Jake: ….No, Finn. Do it.

Finn: What?! Dude, are you even hearing your own words?

Jake: Yeah.

Finn: But, but what?

Jake: Finn, listen. I know that you wanna be with Flame Princess. And if having me killed is gonna do it then I'll go with it. And you should too.

Finn: No, man! I am not letting you die.

Jake: Finn, go with it.

Finn: No!

Jake: Go with it…For me.

(Finn pulls out his sword out of his backpack)

Finn: Man, you sure.

Jake: Never been more sure 'til now.

(Finn closes his eyes and thrusts his sword at Jake)

(Jake lays down)

Flame King: Excellent. Flame Knights release my daughter

(Flame Knights let go of Flame Princess)

(Flame Princess runs over to Finn)

Flame Princess: Now will you please just leave me and Finn alone?

Flame King: Yes. I know that now, Prince Finn is man enough.

(Flame King leaves)

(Flame Princess brings Finn and Jake outside the Fire Kingdom)

(Scene #10: Flame Princess' House)

Finn: (sniffles)

Flame Princess: Finn, I'm really sorry about everything.

Finn: I know. (sniffles) Everything's cool. But it's just not gonna be the same without Jake around. He, he was my dog. My awesome, cool, wise-

Jake: ….handsome.

Finn: Yeah, handsome.

Jake: ….cool.

Finn: Nah' already used that.

Jake: ….A guy that seriously pranked you.

Finn: The guy- Wait, what?

Jake: Hahahaha! Got you man.

Finn: What? You're alive?!

Jake: Yeah man. Check it out.

(Jake pulls out a bottle of ketchup)

Finn: Ah, what?

Jake: Yeah man. I knew you'd actually get me. So I did the most classic bit ever.

Finn: Hehehehe…

Jake: So is everything cool now?

Finn; I think so.

Flame Princess: So Finn.

(Flame Princess blushes)

Flame Princess: Are we still a thing?

Finn: Yeah. In fact, let's go on that date we never went on.

Flame Princess: Sure.

Jake: Alright. So I'm jus' gonna go home.

Finn: Alright. See you later, Jake.

Jake: O.K.

(Jake walks away)

Flame Princess: You're gonna get him back aren't you?

Finn: Ah, yeah.

The End


End file.
